Council of Nobles
The Council of Nobles is a large Council that is focused on the ruling of the Kingdom of Egron. While there are a very large number of Noble houses within the Kingdom of Egron, only a few have any real sway within the Council. The amount of votes one gets is based upon how much land they own, and how many citizens that live on the land. Therefore, when certain Noble Houses - listed below - vote together, the lesser Nobles do not typically get a choice. The Council of Nobles was formed when Haven was, and has served as it's ruling Council for many years; after the Second Orc War, it was decided that they needed a central ruler, resulting in House Gerald becoming the effective 'Ruling House', as their King - or Queen, should it be. Greater Noble Houses There are a number of Major Noble Houses, although not all of them control large amounts of land, as some simply have significant sway with other Houses. House Gerald - 'House Gerald is the leader of the Council, and owns the majority of the land around Haven. Their primary holdings consist of 'Rogueharbor, Rimefort, Oldpost, Irongate, and Midbell. House Gerald is well known for their Mounted Griffon Riders. House Rose - 'House Rose, led by 'Jasmine Rose, is one of the oldest houses within the Kingdom of Egron. In addition to the head of the house being the General of Haven, they also own a large amount of the Northeastern part of Egron, including the towns/villages of Windcliff, Grayburn, Rockpond, Earthwell, and Silverwatch. House Rose has a small contingent of Dragonriders under their control. House Falmark - '''House Falmark, led by [http://oustomiaworld.wikia.com/wiki/Friede_Falmark '''Friede Falmark], is another one of the oldest houses within the Kingdom of Egron. Although it's original Patriarch is dead, it still remains to this day. They own a small amount of land, but due to their age, they command great respect and sway. Their only holding is the town of Oakham. House Falmark has some of the best Blademasters in the Kingdom. House Lula - 'House Lula, led by Lady 'Erna Lula, is a fairly large house. Their holdings are Clearwich, Arrowshield, and Fayville. They come into frequent conflict with House Bladewrath. House Lula is well known for their Warhorses and Mounted Knights due to their proximity to Londorwin Forest. House Bladewrath '- House Bladewrath is led by 'Eiled Bladewrath, and a moderately sized house. Their holdings are Deadhollow, Pinehollow, and Scorchfront. House Bladewrath is well known for their hardy peasants and soldiers, as they are on the edge of the Kormal Mountains, which houses significantly dangerous monsters and foes, in addition to their proximity to Londorwin Forest. House Dragonburgh '- House Dragonburgh is a small house, but commands great respect. They are led by 'James Dragonburgh. They hold the large town of Dragonburgh, which is well-known for it's draconic bloodline Sorcerers, who make up a large bulk of the Kingdom's Military Magi. House Blackrain - 'House Blackrain is a modestly sized house, led by 'Zachal Blackrain. Their holdings include the towns of Stillwater, Lastwall, and Teln Castle. House Blackrain is known for their weapon and armor production for the Military, and mines the Teln Mountains from Teln Castle. House Fallow - 'House Fallow is a large House, led by 'Gerard Fallow. Their holdings include Lightbarrow, Castlehold, and Thirnesh. They have a thriving farming community, and provide large amounts of food to the Kingdom. House Hanskeld '- House Hanskeld is a small house, led by 'Kirgon Hanskeld. Their holdings include the port town of Saltford, which is their only holding. They're well-known for their production of fish and salt. House Dreamsnow - 'House Dreamsnow is a large house, led by 'Adrianne Dreamsnow. Their holdings include Honeyholde, Sleetbrook, and Newwatch. They are well-known for their lumber and their archers. In addition, they have significant amounts of Half-Elves due to their proximity to An'doril. They have significant sway due to the Queen of Haven, Queen Joanna Gerald, having originally been from House Dreamsnow. Minor Noble Houses House Dresden - 'House Dresden is a small Elven Noble House, led by 'Elric Dresden. House Silvertide - 'House Silvertide is a moderately large House led by Edward Silvertide. It is well-known for their Merchant Company, the 'White Pearl Trading Company. [http://oustomiaworld.wikia.com/wiki/House_Lionseye House Lionseye]' -' House Lionseye is a small Human Noble House, led by Friede's Husband. House Moscovi -''' House Moscovi is a fair-sized Human noble house, led by Adelaine Moscovi. [http://oustomiaworld.wikia.com/wiki/House_Harrowhall '''House Harrowhall] - House Harrowhall is a small Human Noble House, led by Tristan Harrowhall. Category:Organizations Category:Lore